No te alejes de mi
by ED12345
Summary: One-S, Después de romper su compromiso se vuelve a encontrar, será que esa alegría y amor que emana la época Navideña, ¿Los unirá de nuevo donde siempre debieron de haber estado?.


No te alejes de mi 

OS, después de romper su compromiso se vuelve a encontrar, será que esa alegría y amor que emana la época Navideña, los unirá de nuevo donde siempre debieron de haber estado. Espero les guste :) 

* * *

\- Bella a que horas llegaras, tienes que ayudarnos a preparar todo mañana temprano - decía mi mejor amiga al teléfono.

\- Lose Alice, estoy por ir Aeropuerto, en la noche llegare -

\- ¿Y como estas? - me pregunto ya más serena.

\- Bien Alice, creo que ya lo estoy superando - di un suspiro largo.

-¿ Si sabes que mañana estará aquí no? -

\- Lo supuse Alice, es tu hermano, y Esme y Carlisle pasan la mayor parte de las navidades en casa de Charlie y Rene. Estoy bien con eso -

\- ¿Segura? ¿le puedo decir que no venga ? -

\- Nada de eso Alice, estoy perfectamente con eso, es pasado, por eso hice este viaje -

\- Esta bien, mañana hablamos ya te quiero ver, no sabes como te extrañamos por acá - sonreí.

\- Igual Alice, hasta mañana -

No era mi momento mas feliz de mi vida, para nadie seria feliz estar con alguien por tanto tiempo y que al final todo se derrumbe por problemas estupidos, entonces quise escapar, y así lo hice entonces termine viajando a Las Vegas.

Llevaba 4 meses aquí, refugiándome, en pocas palabras.

Caminaba por las fuentes del hermoso Bellagio con mi maleta en mano, esperaba a que fueran las 5:25 para pedir un taxi y llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo para el vuelo de las 6:45 al destino de Seattle donde esperaba mi familia para festejar noche buena, tan solo faltaban 20 minutos.

Suspire de nuevo, tener que verlo otras vez, mierda, tan solo pensarlo alteraba mi sistema cardiaco y claro el emocional.

**Flash Back**

\- ¿Entonces eso significa que no te quieres casar conmigo? - me pregunto molesto, ya estábamos gritando.

\- No Edward, eso significa que nos tomemos un tiempo -

\- ¿Quien es eh? - me pregunto acercandose a mi.

\- ¿Quien es quien? - pregunte confundida.

\- ¿El que a echo que cambies de opinión, quien mas te esta follando? -

No lo pensé ni un segundo y levante mi mano, para golpearlo en la mejilla, el solo guardo silencio.

\- Por cierto, No te molestes en irte, la que se va soy yo -

**Fin Flash Back**

Esas escenas rondaban mi cabeza, en que momento llegamos a eso, en que momento fue que el se volvió loco y paso por su mente que yo podría hacerle algo como eso, lo amaba.

Tome el taxi y llegue hacia el aeropuerto, todo había salido a tiempo.

**E POV**

Tan solo un día más y la vería nuevamente, fui el idiota mas grande, tan solo por mis celos e inseguridades se fue.

Estaba en el casa donde vivimos los dos, se sentía tan solo, que será mañana de mi cuando la vea, quizás no me quiera ver. Me prometí a mi mismo ya no dejarla ir, estaba apunto de viajar hacia Las Vegas donde ella estaría pero Alice me hizo entender que ocupaba su espacio y tenia razón.

Ahora era como un zombie, solo iba al Hospital a trabajar regresaba a casa a comer y dormir, a veces solo sonreía por las locuras de Emmett, su hermano, Diablos, todo me recordaba a ella.

**BPOV**

Después de las casi 3 horas de vuelo llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle a tan poco de ver a mi Familia. Tome el auto que mi padre recogido hace 4 meses ahí, y lo había vuelto a dejar hace algunos días para mi regreso, ya que les dije que no quería molestarlo porque llegara algo tarde.

Tome el BMW negro y metí mi maleta, tomando camino hacia la casa de mis padres.

Eran las 11:23 de la noche cuando me estacione fuera de la casa, metí la llave silenciosamente y camine hacia el piso superior con cuidado de que mis tacones no hicieran tanto ruido.

Me dirigí a mi viejo cuarto y me cambie para dormir, solo quería descansar, mañana temprano haríamos muchas cosas.

** AL DIA SIGUIENTE 24 DE DICIEMBRE**

-Hija no te escuche llegar anoche - se me abalanzo mi madre a abrazarme al igual que mi padre.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y baje por el olor a desayuno, estaba hambrienta.

\- Hola mamá, papá - dije devolviéndoles el abrazo.

-¿Como estas hija? - pregunto Charlie.

\- Bien, me la pase de maravilla, es hermoso Las Vegas - dije con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos.

\- Que bueno hija, espero y en verdad este bien - sabia a que se refería.

\- ¿Bueno mamá, en que te ayudo? - cambie totalmente de tema.

\- A nosotros nos toco hacer el Pavo y aparte se me ocurrió hacer unas galletas y unos pastelitos, ya no tarda en llegar Alice, quería venir a decorar aun mas la casa imagínate va a parecer que estamos realmente en el polo norte- solo atine a reír por eso ultimo.

El timbre se escucho y salí corriendo a la puerta, estaba segura de que seria Alice.

\- Estas aquí - grito y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

Pasamos toda la parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde trabajando Alice no paraba de poner luces y nochebuenas por todas partes, en veces la ayudaba en detener algo en alguna opinión, con Rene le ayude a hacer el postre, terminamos con el pavo, las galletas y pasteleros de chocolate y Vainilla.

Cuando estaba todo listo Alice regreso a su casa para arreglarse y regresar más noche, al igual que yo y Rene que nos metimos bañar y arreglarnos, dejando a Charlie a cargo.

Me maquille algo natural solo que con delineador arriba de mis ojos, me quedaba bien, me coloque un vestido azul rey, con la parte de atrás mas larga que la de enfrente que me llegaba solo un poco arriba de las rodilla, me puse mis tacones negros y deje caer en ondas mi cabello caoba.

Estaba lista.

Baje a la sala donde ya se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie, llegue a ellos y los abrace con efusividad. Rose me pregunto algunas cosas de mi viaje y la pregunta de todos, como estaba.

Después llego Alice y Jasper, y tan solo unos minutos después llego Carlisle y Esme.

¿Y Edward, y si llegaba con alguien de su brazo?

Se escucho de nuevo el timbre y suplique con la mirada hacia Alice que ella abriera, asintió y camino a la entrada.

Todos estábamos dispersados Esme, Rene, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en la cocina aun supervisando el pavo y calentando el Jamón que había traído Esme, y los chicos estaban sentados en la sala viendo alguna partido.

Escuche los saludo de Emmett su forma tan estruendosa de golpear en la espalda.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció Alice y detrás venia el, porque siempre tuvo que ser tan guapo su pelo estaba más largo de lo acostumbrado y se acababa de afeitar, venia con un pantalón color gris, una camisa azul bajito y una chaqueta negra al igual que sus zapatos. y su nariz, sonreí un poco por eso, estaba roja, con el frío la nariz de Edward se volvía roja.

Saludo a cada una y cuando llego a mi, todas se quedaron calladas.

\- Hola Bella - me dedico una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Hola Edward - suspire bajo.

Camino de nuevo hacia la puerta y salió para unirse a los chicos.

** EPOV**

\- Ponte esto y rasura esa barbota Edward como te dejan ir al hospital así - Alice se quejaba y sacaba ropa del closet.

\- Enana eso es lo menos importante - me miro como si estuviera loco.

\- Edward si en verdad la quieres muévete te tienes que ver bien -

\- Te tengo que enseñar algo - le dije y me levante de la cama haciéndome a un lado levantando toda la sabana dejando ver a ese pequeño cachorro que apenas había adoptado hace 2 días.

\- ¿Porque tienes un perro Edward? - pregunto.

\- Es el regalo de Bella - dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Como que es el regalo de Bella? - pregunto con los ojos muy abierto - no vas a llegar y decirle mira Bella mi regalo es un perro y soy un idiota. -

\- Bueno, no pensaba llegar así, mira primero haré algo y Bobby tendrá el anillo de compromiso - seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Si sabes que tan idiota se escucho eso no? - dije como si fuera obvio.

\- Déjame Alice es mi idea, a ella le encantaban mis ideas - dije levantándome. - Y no me pondré ese pantalón me pondré el gris, a Bella le gustaba -

\- Es que Edward - ya no dijo nada mas y hablando su mirada - Esta bien, hazlo a tu manera, espero y no te salga mal.

**BPOV**

Cenamos tranquilamente, Emmett como siempre devorando de todo, nos sentaron apartados, mi familia entendía nuestra situación y no querían que pasara algo raro entre nosotros.

Terminamos y entre Alice, Rose y yo empezamos a levantar la mesa para poner ahora la charola de postres.

Antes de entrar a la cocina nuevamente sentí una mano rodear mi brazo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera, por favor? - me pregunto Edward. Tan solo asentí. Me puse mi abrigo y salí tras el, sentí algunas miradas detrás de mi, si no era que todos nos miraban.

Salimos al patio de atrás y nos pusimos frente a frente.

\- ¿Como haz estado? - me pregunto.

\- Bien, gracias - no quería añadir nada más pero mi curiosidad no se aguanto - ¿y tu?

_**MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA CASA:**_

\- No se ustedes pero yo no voy aguantar estar aquí sin saber que pasa allá afuera - decía una Alice emocionada subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Bella donde se alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana el patio de atrás.

Alice no había subido ni la mitad de las escaleras cuando todos iban detrás de ella.

-Silencio, no queremos que se den cuenta - las 8 cabezas que apenas tenia espacio miraban hacia el patio, donde se encontraban esas dos personas que se amaban mutuamente.

-¿ Creen que regresen? - pregunto una Esme en tono preocupado - Mi hijo es un zombie sin ella.

\- Espero que si, Bella esta igual, ya no sonríe igual - le contesto Rene.

\- Espero que la idea de Edward si funciones - dijo Alice.

-¿ Y cual es esa? - pregunto Rose.

\- Solo vean -

_**AFUERA DE LA CASA:**_

**BPOV.**

\- Mal Bella estoy muy mal - lo mire con sorpresa - Mi amor, no puedo estar sin ti, se, enserio se que la cague, soy el mas grande de los idiotas - con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla.

\- Edward para por favor - baje mi vista.

\- Quiero que me perdones Bella, Quiero que volvamos a estar como antes - sonrío - Bueno, no como antes, se que mis celos e inseguridades son innecesarias porque tu me amas o eso creo, tal vez ya me olvidaste -

\- Edward no digas eso, claro que te amo, ¿crees que en tan solo 4 meses te iba a olvidar? - lo mire algo indignada - creo que para eso ocuparía toda mi vida.

\- Bella si me dejas demostraste que seré mejor contigo quiero ser de nuevo tu persona favorita, te prometería que nunca mas te celaría, pero se que eso es inevitable, así soy y no me gusta que vean a mi hermosa prometida - entonces le sonreí.

\- Edward - tan solo susurre y el me sonrió con su sonrisa de lado.  
\- Espera aun no digas nada - soltó mis dos manos que para ese momento ya estábamos tomados de las dos manos.

Solo lo vi dando vueltas por todo el patio, como si estuviera buscando algo.  
\- Bobby, ven - susurraba - Bobby - entonces algo camino hacia sus pies y el lo tomo en brazos.

Eran un Pug cachorro con un traje de reno que tenia los cuerno y la nariz en el gorrito.

\- ¿Y eso? -

\- Bueno siempre decías que quería un perro y mira tiene algo para ti - me contesto tomando el collar del cachorro donde tenia algo amarrado, eran nuestras alianzas. - Si tu me permites aquí, frente a Bobby y a como veo enfrente de todo - mire hacia donde el estaba mirando, que era la ventana de mi cuarto se miraban muchas cabezas y miradas hacia nosotros. - ¿Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de volver a aceptar casarte conmigo? - para ese momento ya estaba totalmente arrodillado con Bobby en un brazo.

\- Si, Edward, acepto de nuevo - dije y el me coloco el anillo en el dedo anular y se levanto a besarme, era un beso hambriento, necesitado de parte de los dos, tanto tiempo alejados, nos quedamos besando un rato hasta que al parecer a Bobby no le gusto que Edward me besara, ya que brincaba hacia la barbilla de Edward y le ladraba mirándolo.

\- ¿Que te pasa a ti eh? - dijo Edward hacia Bobby y yo lo tome en brazos y comenzó a soltarme lengüetazos. - Hey, hey es mía Bobby - los dos reímos de la actitud del cachorro.

\- Parece que ya eligió a quien quiere más -

-¿Y tu, a quien quieres más? - me pregunto rodeando con un brazo mi cintura pegando totalmente su cuerpo con el mio.

\- A ti, a ti te quiero más - le conteste y de nuevo se acerco a mis labios.

\- Creo que deberíamos de entrar ya hace más frío - me dijo y tomo mi mano caminando hacia dentro.

Cuando entramos todos estaba donde mismo, farsantes mirones.

\- ¿Y como estuvo la vista familia, tuvieron buen ángulo? - les pregunto Edward.

\- ¿De que hablas hermanito? - contesto Alice desentendida.

_5 años después:_

**EPOV**

Otra vez el idiota de Jacob Black pretendiendo a mi esposa, no tenia trabajo o algo así el bastardo.

Estaba entrando a la cafetería cuando vi que ella media algo y Jacob de acerca rápidamente a ella y le dice algo y ella solo niega despacio.

Salí de ahí enfurecido sabia que me tenia que controlar, por eso no fui y le partí la cara.  
Tan solo me metí en mi consultorio y me senté frustrado.

Minutos después sonó la puerta delicadamente y Bella entro.

\- Ten te traje cafe - me dijo tendiéndome un vaso.

\- Gracias - le conteste aceptándolo.

\- ¿Que tienes Edward? - me pregunto entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi, al ver que si tenia algo se acerco a mi rodeando el escritorio y se sentó en mis piernas.

\- Es que… no nada - estaba apunto de reclamarle pero sabia que ella no tenia nada de culpa.

\- ¿Amor que tienes? - pregunto de nuevo, tomando con sus manos mi cara, y medio sonrío. - Tu estabas de camino a la cafetería también ¿verdad? - asentí.

\- Pero no pasa nada, esta bien - dije resignado.

\- No Edward, no esta bien, ese idiota esta insistiendo desde hace mucho y sabe que estoy casada con el Doctor Cullen, tienes razón en enojarte - entonces sonreí, toma esa Jacob Black te llamo idiota.

\- Solo hay que olvidarlo - le dije sincero, mi esposa me ama, solo a mi.

Se levanto de encima de mis piernas y también me levanto con ella, hizo que me sentara en el sillón y ella camino hacia la puerta cerrando con seguro la puerta, camino de nuevo hacia mi y se sentó arriba de mi, poniendo cada una de sus pierna alrededor de mi.

\- Yo se como hacerte olvidar - me susurro sensualmente al oído empezando a besar mi cuello.

\- Doctora Cullen, no se vuelva a alejar de mi - dije quitándole la bata blanca.

\- Doctor Cullen, Calle y béseme, que eso nunca más pasara-


End file.
